The present invention relates to an electronically commutated motor with an electromagnetic rotor and a stator. It has been known from DE-PS 285210 C2 that stator leakages have a negative impact on the commutation of an electronically commutated motor because they exhibit a disturbing interference with respect to the Hall generator.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a novel electronically commutated motor.